Past Always Comes Back
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Phoebes life in NYC wasn't all parties.. But when she comes home and there are murders across the USA, she feels every one and her sisters are worried. She soon realizes it's her past that is coming back. A past she wants to forget...forget forever.
1. Chapter 1

She knocked on the door holding the cleaning in one hand. She wanted to leave as soon as she could. Things were bad enough between the two of them and she didn't want to hang around long enough to make them worse.

The door opened and she looked up at him. He always had creeped her out but there was something in his eyes now that made her want to throw the clothes at him and just run.

As she went to hand him the clothes he walked away from the door forcing her to go inside.

"I'll just put these on the back of the door. I gotta book it outta here. I've got to meet some friends."

"What's the rush?"

"Like I said I have friends to meet." She turned to the door, "Cya." She almost had her hand on the door handle when she felt herself being pulled back into the room.

She heard the door slam close and her back hitting it with as much force.

"Did I say you could leave? No I don't believe I did." He held her against the door with one arm across her chest as ran the other up her arm till he was holding her face in his hand.

Forcibly kissing her he slapped her when she tried to pull back.

"You can make this easy or hard. It's your decision." He glared at her as he ran his hand down her middle caressing each breast on it ways down to her pants. He kissed her neck as he quickly undid her pants.

She tried to push him back but he was too strong. She knew what was about to happen and she couldn't let it. She had to get away from him if not for her then for the one person she loved.

But he was too strong. The more she fought the more he would hit her. She felt her pants being pushed down as he quickly pushed her down to the floor. As soon as her back was on the ground he was on top of her. Moving his one hand up and down the inside of her leg his other hand holding her arms above her head as he kissed her with force again. Then slowly yet violently made his way to her breast. Having torn her shirt open, revealing her soft flesh. He was almost teasing her with his hand as to what she knew was to come.

He moved to a sitting position on her abdomen holding her down as he undid his own pants with one hand and holding his other hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. Getting off her just enough so as to take his pants off. Only to have him lying down on top of her again.

His hand once again exploring the inside of her legs, caressing her, touching her. Testing her, teasing her. Not letting on to her when he would do the unspeakable. Then she felt it, felt him, rubbing against her. Caressing the inside her legs with himself.

She tried to block it out but she soon felt his thrust as he entered her, hard, fast. She tried to scream out in pain, but he covered her mouth.

* * *

She sat up, bolt right, as the perspiration ran down her body. Her screams waking the apartment. She tried to catch her breath, but the memory was too vivid, to fresh.

Her roommates entered her room coming to her bed and comforting her the only way they knew how. "I told you not to sit up watching that movie Phoebe."

"I know Alicia."

"And after what happen the other night. You should have known you would get nightmares."

"I know Alicia." Phoebe looked at her friend. Every since Phoebe came to NYC she had found her old friend from high school and they had been inseparable ever since.

They sat in silence a little bit longer neither girl saying anything.

"I'm going to go back to sleep Alicia. Thanks again."

"Hey no problem. You're my friend. Mind you, if I was good friend I wouldn't have let you watch that movie."

"Hey it was Clays idea."

"Right. Well next time tell him to rent one that isn't so violent. G'night Phoebs"

"G'night Alicia." Phoebe watched her friend leave her room and make her way back to her own. Was it the movie that had woken her or was it something else?

--- ----

She staggered hazily into the kitchen reached for her coffee cup.

"Hey Phoebe you ok after last night?"

"Yeah thanx Jane. I think it was just that movie that Clay got."

"Yeah well, what do you expect to get when the guy picks the movie." Alicia laughed from her seat at the table

"Yeah, sex, violence and more sex." Jane put in.

"Yeah well next time, I'm picking the movie." Phoebe laughed.

They sat around laughing and enjoying each other's company, before moving to the couch and flicking on the TV.

_"Once again the NYPD are advising women to be cautious when walking around the city. Make sure you are always with a friend. Another violent rape, murder occurred last night down near the financial district. No details have been released yet. But as they have said, please be careful out there."_

A silence fell in the room as someone turned off the TV. Phoebes mind started to wander. Had she seen what had happened on some cosmic level? Or was what she had seen on the news was the same she had the nightmare she did? Or was it just the movie giving her nightmares?

"Ok I have to go to work. I will be late, I have a date with Clay." Phoebe announced as she sprung up from the couch and went to her room to change.

* * *

"Clay you can't work late we've been planning this night for over a week now."

"Phoebs, honey I know but I need the overtime, not to mention the money that comes with it. Look you could come down here."

"I'm not coming down there Clay, it's the middle of the might. I wanted to go out with you."  
"I know honey. Look I'll make it up to you I promise."

Phoebe sighed knowing she didn't really have a choice. "Look, I'll take a cab home. Come by when your done I'll stay up for you." Phoebe smiled through the phone, knowing that Clay wouldn't be able to resist.

"You know I will." He replied. "Love you."

"Love you more." Phoebe answered as she hung up the phone.

Walking out of the office, "Great."

"Hey Phoebe you looked a little bummed."

"Yeah Clay has to work late."

"What? No. You two have been planning tonight for weeks."

"Week actually but it doesn't matter. Maybe we can try again next week." She said as she grabbed her purse from behind the bar. "Look I'm going to grab a cab. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Be careful Phoebe. G' night."

"Night."

The evening dampness brushed against her skin as she flagged down a taxi. Pulling her jacket closer around her she opened the door and moved across the seat.

"49th street please. #1405."

The driver didn't even reply. He just put it in drive as they left the curb.

There was always something about the city at night. It didn't have the sparkle that San Francisco did, but it definitely had its own character. Her mind went to the call that she had received that night from Clay. There would always be next week she thought to herself. But as her mind drifted to her boyfriend she soon noticed that the cab was stopped along the curb.

"You ok Lady?"

"Um, yeah, thanx." She answered as she handed him ten dollars and got out of the cab.

She reached down for the keys to her apartment when she suddenly felt a hand over her mouth. She tried to scream but he was too strong. She tried to kick him, but he had practically lifted her off the ground. Leaving only air below her feet.

Once he had pulled her around the side of her building, away from the crowds of possible passer byes, she suddenly felt all the air in her lungs escape as he punched her in the stomach. She bent over trying to breath, but he hit her across the face sending her sailing to the ground.

It was to dark, she couldn't see who it was. But she knew what he wanted and she was not going to make it easy for him. But as he continued to hit her, she lost hope that she could hold him off for much longer.

She lay on the ground and she felt his weight on top of her. She did they only thing she could think of. She retreated to a safe place in her mind. But she was suddenly brought partially out of it when she heard a gunshot and then everything was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"**NO! Get off** **me!"** She screamed out as she kicked the blankets off her.

Phoebe bolted up as the perspiration ran down her. Her breathing ragged as her eyes focussed on the darkness around her.

She reached over and quickly turned on the light beside her bed. Pulling her legs close to her, as she wrapped her arms around them. Feeling alone she let out the cries that she had every night.

Piper had heard her sister cry out and quickly got up from bed and made her way down the hall. Seeing her baby sister sitting on her bed rocking back and forth brought tears to her eyes.

Gently sitting on the edge of the bed she reached out for Phoebe only to have her pull away. "Phoebs. Sweetie it's me Piper."

It was not the first time Phoebe had woken up like this, and it was starting to really scare both her sisters. She had told them it was just a nightmare. At first they thought it was a premonition and that they were meant to help someone somehow. But Phoebe had told them she wasn't sure what it was.

"Phoebs." Piper reached out again but this time Phoebe stayed where she was. Piper then knew it was ok to keep going. She pulled herself further up on the bed and wrapped her arms around her baby sister. "Ok sweetie I got you. Its ok now." She ran her hand up and down Phoebes back, the same as when they were kids, as she slowly calmed her baby sister down.

Later the next morning as Piper looked down at the coffee as it sat still in the cup. A small bit of the cream could be seen laying a thin layer on the top. Her thoughts were of the night before and her very frightened little sister.

"If you really concentrate Pipe it might start running around the table."

She had never seen her sister that frightened before. It was if something was reaching at her from the inside out.

"But then again it might even start performing its on magic. Hello Piper." Prue waved her hand in front of Pipers face.

"Oh. Jeez Prue your scared the crap out of me."

"I've only be in here for the last ten minutes trying to talk to you. What's the matter you look worried?" Prue sat across from Piper and reached for the toast on the table.

Piper looked back in her coffee.

"Piper?" Prue was really getting worried now. Piper didn't usually keep things inside, that was hers or Phoebes trait.

"Prue, she had another nightmare last night."

"What? What happen?"

"That's it I don't know. She pushed me away as she's done with us before. But then when she realized it was me she practically melted in my arms." Piper finally looked up at her big sister. "Prue I'm really getting worried. This has been going on for months and she won't talk about it. But she can't keep this up. She can't keep waking up in the middle of the night screaming and scared out of her mind."

Prue could sense the urgency in Pipers voice. It was one she had often though of herself. How much more of this could Phoebe take?

"Where were you last night anyway?"

"Working late."

"So you just got home?" Piper gave her sister a knowing smile.

"Yeah. Probably why I didn't notice. I'm guessing you spent the night in her room?"

"I couldn't leave her Prue. She was. I can't even describe it."

"Ok why don't we sit her down tonight and try and get her to open up."

Piper looked back in her cup seemingly satisfied with the answer that Prue had given her.

"Piper. We'll figure it out. All of it." Prue said as she stood up and kissed her sister on the top of her head. "I gotta run. Call me ok?"

"Ok. Love you."

"You too." Prue replied as she grabbed her camera bag and left the Manor. Her own worries for her sister now heightened at this yet another nightmare. "Phoebe what aren't you telling us?" She asked herself as she looked up at her sisters' bedroom window.

* * *

He walked down the corridor with new confidence. With every step he could taste his freedom, taste revenge. He got out on a technicality. First they said he was free to go. There were no witnesses. But then they dragged him back and convicted him of assault and rape. But the only person that saw him was a police officer. An officer that his lawyer had told him recently passed away. Now there was just her. But she hadn't seen him. But he swore to her his revenge. Now he would get it and he would finished what he started the first time.

The last door clanged open and revealed to him his freedom. Free at last.

"Now Phoebe Halliwell. I know where you went. Back to the beginning it shall be." He laughed as he got in the cab. "Airport please. Domestic flights." He smiled in spite of himself as he anticipated what would become.

* * *

Piper slowly opened the door to her sisters' room. Seeing that she was still sleeping, or seeming to, she walked quietly over to the bed and around the other side so she could see her sisters face. As Piper looked down she could see that her sister was not sleeping but awake and looking forlorn out the window. "Hey sunshine. How you feeling?"

"I'm ok."

"Yeah? You didn't look so hot last night. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. It's just a nightmare."

"Phoebe. You've been having this nightmare for over a month now. You can't keep doing this. Prue and I are getting worried."

"I'm fine Piper." Phoebe snapped back and rolled over to the other side of her bed and tossing back the covers. "I'm going to take a shower." She said back, though stopping before she left her room. "I'm sorry Piper. But trust me. It's just a nightmare. Nothing more." She then continued and walked out to of her room towards the bathroom.

Piper sighed as she watched Phoebe leave the room. She knew there was more to it then just a nightmare, but she would let Phoebe come to her in her own time.

--- ----

Phoebe walked down the stairs and saw Piper sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. Taking in a deep breath she walked over and sat beside her sister. "Piper about earlier. I'm sorry."

"Its ok Phoebe."

"No I snapped at you when I had no right. Thanx for last night."

Piper put an arm around Phoebe and pulled her to her, "you're welcome honey."

They sat together as Phoebe rested her on Pipers shoulder thinking about her nightmare and everything that was going on around them right now. "Piper can I ask you something?'

"Sure honey." Piper looked down at Phoebe.

"Have you." She paused a moment before continued.

"What?"

"Figured out how to get Leo back?" she finished quietly not wanting to upset her sister.

Piper looked out the window as the rain started to bead against the pain. How had everything gone from so wonderful to so bad in the blink of an eye? "No. But I will." She answered quietly.

"No. We will. Come on; attic. If I can't be happy with a descents night sleep. Than at least you can, knowing that Leo is alive and ok and that the elders are just PMS'n." Phoebe said as she pulled Piper from the couch and started for the stairs to the attic.

* * *

"Piper? Phoebe? I'm home." Prue hollered throughout the Manor in search of her sisters. Making her way to the back she found Piper standing at the sink looking out the window to the back yard. "Penny for your thought."

"Isn't it thoughts."

"Well I had a feeling it was a thought, so, I went out on a limb." She said as she wrapped her arms around Piper from behind and rested her chin on her sisters' shoulder. "Leo?"

Piper closed her eyes and sighed. "I just can't help but think maybe it wasn't meant to be."

Prue stayed motionless as she tried to think of the right answer. If there was one. "Honey it is meant to be. I've never known two people more in love than you two."

"What about you and Andy?"

Prue stayed quiet for a moment remembering that time in her life when she had never been happier. "Sorry. Us too. So back to you."

"It's not worth fighting any more Prue."

"You love him Piper. It is worth fighting for. And Phoebe and I will be here for you every step of the way until we get him back."

Piper leaned her head back into Prue. "Thanx."

"For what?'

"Being my big sister."

"Well it wasn't like I applied for the job. I didn't even have any experience."

"Yeah well, you're doing a pretty good job for no previous experience."

* * *

She turned the page again though still not finding the answer she was looking for. "Damn it. This is ridiculous." She shouted as she slammed the book closed.

Pacing the attic she tried to think of something that would bring Leo back to her sister, though in the far reaches of her own mind she was still trying to work out her own problems.

Her hand brushed against an old box in the attic as her world suddenly turned black and white. 'Pain. Dirty. She felt him hit her over and over. She felt the pain of him entering her. And then more beating. Then she saw the glitter of the knife as he brought it down on her. Feeling ever cut ever slice. As her own world started to re-focus she saw the last thing he did. The letter P carved violently on her chest. Right before he thrust the knife into her.'

Her screams of pain could be heard throughout the Manor as her sisters quickly broke from their own thoughts and embrace as they ran upstairs to the attic. Only to find Phoebe passed out on the attic floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Prue burst through the attic door ready to fling any demon in sight. But the only thing she saw was Phoebe lying on the floor.

"Oh God, Phoebe." Piper cried out as she rushed in right behind Prue and quickly made her way towards her fallen sister.

Both older Haliwell's crouched beside Phoebe and carefully rolled her over for any visible wounds.

"Phoebe honey" Prue quietly spoke as she brushed back the strands of hair that had fallen into Phoebes face.

Piper held one hand in hers as she too pleaded for her sister to wake up.

She was drawn to the sound of their voices as many times before. The care and love in the unmistakable. "Pr.. Prue. Pi..Piper. Oh what?"

"Ok, your ok now honey, just take it slow." Prue advised as she held on to Phoebe who was slowly pushing herself up.

"What happen?"

"We were hoping you could tell us sweetie." Piper added as she helped Phoebe on the other side to stand up.

Phoebe carefully walked over to the old bed in the attic and sat back down. "I'm not really sure. I was looking through the book for something to help Piper and then whamo."

"Whamo, like a demon or whamo like a premonition?" Prue asked as she looked at her sister with concern. She knew Phoebe was hiding something from them she just want sure what.

Phoebe wasn't even sure at this point what it was. "I think it was a premonition. It was a girl getting attacked. She was beaten and then he raped her. And then he beat her some more. And just as I was coming out of it he stabbed her." Phoebe felt her tears running down her face. "It felt so real. I..I could fe..feel every hit he made."

Prue pulled Phoebe close as she let out her tears. With Prue looked over Phoebes shoulder to Piper, who mirrored the expression on Prues face. The worry and concern. They knew there was a chance that this had everything to do with their sisters' nightmares.

* * *

The door banged open startling those inside.

"Jeez Jane, ever here of knocking first?"

"Have you seen this?" Jane tossed the morning edition at her friends on the couch.

Alicia picked up the paper and read the headline. "Oh my god. The Jets lost again?"

Jane rolled her eyes at her friend. "No this." Jane pointed to the article further down the front page.

Alicia scanned the article when her face went white. "No. It can't be. How could this happen?" she looked up at JAne who had made her waay to a chair

"How the hell should I know? I blame it on the system."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I say we go down to the station and find out what the hell is going on?" Clay stood up and grabbed his jacket.

--- ----

They opened the station door and they watched, as every cop in the station seemed to turn their look to them.

"Excuse me is Detective Webster in?"

"He's in a meeting." The officer answered without even looking up at the people before him.

Clay felt his anger rise as he slammed down the paper on the desk. "Well I suggest you get him out. So he can explain to me how the hell this _Bastard_ is now out of prison." He yelled and tossed down the paper on the desk, as the whole station stood still, and looked over at them.

The Sgt. looked at the article on his desk and then the three people in front of him.

"She was my girlfriend, and I want to know why this scum is now running around free." Clay said a little calmer.

"I'll see what I can do." He said as he stood up and went in behind the closed doors of the station.

The doors opened and closed as various people walked through them. Some would look over at them some would not.

"You Clay?"

"Yeah. How?"

"Your names in the report. Come this way." He motioned for the three adults to follow him as he made his way to the back of the station to somewhere quieter. Sitting down he motioned for the others to follow suit.

"Look we just want to know what the hell happened. We were told this guy was going away for along time." Alicia said, wanting answers as much as the other two

"Look I know you are all upset. So am I. I worked long and hard on that case. His lawyer appealed. The only person who saw anything was the police officer that saw him attack her."

"Ok so bring him in here and let him put that bastard away." Jane commented

"He died a little over a month ago."

The silence hung in the room like a thick blanket.

"So that's it. He gets out?" Jane looked mortified.

"I'm sorry. Look we've got him under surveillance. If her tries anything then we'll get him."

"And until then he roams around free to do it all over again. It wasn't just her you know."

"I know.

"You also know she was the only one to survive?" Clay said but was still trying to wrap his mind around it all. The sick bastard who atacked his girlfriend was loose.

"I know that too."

"So what the hell are you going to do about it?" Clay stood up fast his chair crashing to he floor.

The detective looked up at him with sympathy, "We are doing everything we can." He finished, "I'm sorry."

Sorry. That was it. They each felt their own rage inside them.

"Look if you know anything please let us know." Jane finally spoke knowing they were one there.

They exited the station. Each lost in their own thoughts.

"So now what?" Alicia turned and asked her friends

"I think need to call someone." Clay said as he took out his cell phone and dialed.

"Clay you can't. You'll freak her out." Alicia recalled many nights sitting up with her friend after it all happened.

"I'm not going to call her. I'm going to call a friend of theirs. Someone I know will help her."

* * *

Phoebe had spent the rest of the day lying on the couch. She couldn't get the image of that poor girl out of her mind. She knew that in some way she was meant to help some how. Especially after the nightmare she had the night before. Why now was this all coming back to her? She had pushed past it all. Why now did it haunt her nights and now even her days?

He didn't know anything about her. He was in prison. But she knew one thing. No matter what, she couldn't tell her sisters what really happened that night. It was too fresh, to painful. And it was a time in her life that she would just as soon not look back on. It was in the past, and that was where it was staying.

* * *

The images of the night before wandered through his mind as he smiled at each scream she had let out before he ended it all together. He smiled again inwardly as he boarded yet another plane. Bound for another city. He would get to her, but first he wanted a bit of fun.

"Thank you for flying United Airlines. We hope you enjoyed your visit to Pittsburgh. Our flying time to Hanover, Mass. will be approximately 40minutes. So please just buckle your seat belts and enjoy the flight."

He listened out of one ear, the voice of the stewardess as she went through the safety features of the plane. But he was more focused on what he had in store for the one that got away. He knew that sooner or later she would hear that he was out, and he wanted to make sure that she got her full surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanx for all the replies from everyone. And I apoligize for not updating sooner. was a CRAZY weekend. with my parents visiting from out of town. Softbal tourney all day Saturday, team over for the party after, Golf with my dad Sunday, mum came for the ride in the gilf cart, got home in time to go out for dinner for Mothers day and my birthday. Work, Ball again Monday and somewhere in there I had to find away to open prezzies for my Birthday hehe. Anyway thnx for sticking with it and being patient waint for another update. I hope you like it. And yes this is the same message at _What Do I Do Now?_ lol figured i'd do it at both. hehe

Enjoy

* * *

Prue leaned against the doorway to the kitchen but looking out to the living room watching her sister sleep and rest on the couch. 

"Now I want a penny." Piper said from behind her as she wrapped her arms around Prues waist.

"I'm really getting worried about her Piper. I mean first the nightmares and now this.. I mean what does it all mean?"

"I don't know. And until she tells us we won't. But I have a feeling that there is more to this then us protecting an innocent"

Prue looked on as she held Pipers arms in her hands. She knew that Piper was right, ant that Phoebe was holding something back; and she had been for awhile. Somehow they had to get her to open up and tell them what was going on.

Phoebe felt the warmth of Kit curl against her as she lay on the couch. Wrapping an arm around their familiar she placed on hand on Kit's head and ran it back and forth rubbing the cat in just the right places as she began to purr softly. But as she moved her hand she felt her own eyes getting droopy and soon she too was fast asleep.

* * *

_Lights in the distance. Voices all around yelling and talking around her and to her. She felt hands on her as she pulled away._

_"I need a name here people. I don't like wandering around in the dark and without it I can't help her." a voice screamed over top of everyone else's._

_He felt the slap on his arm as a wallet appeared. "Phoebe. This is good." He turned back to her on the bed. Curled up tight not letting anyone near her._

_"Phoebe? My name is Dr. Wallace."_

_She pulled away as more hands touched her. She had to get away from him, from his touch._

_They had done what needed to be done with little co-operation from Phoebe. Dr. Wallace couldn't reach her._

_"Dr. Can I try?"_

_He looked behind him to see his rival, for lack of a better word. It was his practice to get in the minds of people. But like now, he knew that there were some he just couldn't reach._

_"By all means Dr. Milonas," he waved his hand in Phoebes direction. He knew she would get through to the girl before him. But he would never admit it._

_"Phoebe" she looked down at the broken girl beside her. "Phoebe we all want to help you. Can you help us here?"_

_Phoebe didn't even move. They had done everything they could, as she just let them examine her and touch her. At first she fought back but then she just gave up. She shut herself off. She closed her eyes and felt the blanket of darkness descend over her._

_The light broke through her eyelids as she yet again felt a presence in her room and a hand holding hers. She quickly pulled it away as she opened her eyes and saw him starring down at her._

_"Phoebe? Oh god sweetie. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."_

_"Clay. It not." She said just barely above a whisper._

_"If I had come and picked you up."_

_"Clay stop it." She said back locking eyes with him. "What happen after? How did I?"_

_Clay reached for her hand and took it in his. He could feel her tense up in his grip but he was afraid to let go. "A Cop came by and saw him. He was." Clay couldn't bring himself to say it. "He fired a shot and it scared the guy at first. But then he took off. The cop ran after him and eventually caught him."_

_"Is he?" She hoped he was dead for what he tried to do to her._

_"No. He isn't. But he is in jail and that's where he is staying. They think he is the same guy that has been attacking women all over town."_

_Phoebe felt the relief wash over her, but not for what he had done to her. She had shut herself out but she knew what happened and what could have happened had the police officer not come by._

_Dr. Milonas walked into the room seeing Phoebe sitting on the bed dressed. "Phoebe."_

_"I'm not even sure what happen."_

_The Dr sat on the bed beside her. "You might never know. You shut yourself in a safe place. And in there you were safe. Protected for everything. Maybe there was someone you were actually turning to. Only you know Phoebe."_

_Phoebe looked out the window. "Prue." She said barely above a whisper._

_Three days. Three days ago she woke up in a hospital and now she stood outside Central Park and looked in. She didn't even like being alone anymore. She thought about returning to San Francisco but she didn't want to go running back to her sister's yet. But with each day it was getting harder and harder to fight the urge to run._

_She stood there when she suddenly felt the air rush from her lungs. Before she could even react she felt the sting across her face as she then fell to the ground. Though once she hit the ground she felt the hard impact of a boot or something slam into her stomach. Then again. She had lost count on how many times she felt the searing pain rush through her._

_"Keep your mouth shut Phoebe. I always know where to find you." The evilness in his voice was not lost on her as she felt his hot breath against her skin. Then one more kick and he was gone. Leaving her lying there for everyone to see._

_She felt people touch her as she recoiled. She heard the voices around her, the sirens in the distance. No one saw him. She knew who it was, but she couldn't say. She was scared._

_"Phoebe. You have to tell Detective Webster what happened? He can't hurt you anymore if you tell what happen."_

_She curled up as best she could with the pain in her ribs._

_"Dr. can we leave this till later?" Alicia asked the Dr. seeing the discomfort that Phoebe was in_

_"Sure. But you need to get her to open up. He did some damage to her and I'm not talking physically." Dr. Milonas stood up and walked out of the hospital room leaving Phoebe and her friend._

_She lay back on the couch pulling the blanket around her. How had everything turned so wrong in such a short period of time? She had Clay and her friends and everything was great. But before she knew it everything had turned sour._

_The phone rang breaking her thoughts._

_"Piper. Hey hang on one sec." Alicia handed the phone to Phoebe, though covering the mouth. "Phoebe you have to tell her."_

_"I can't." Was all she said as she stood up and walked away from Alicia and Piper._

_Alicia watched as Phoebe walked away. "Um Piper I guess she stepped out. I'll tell her you called though."_

_"Thanx Alicia." Piper said hanging up the phone._

_Phoebe curled up on her bed as she felt her eyelids close. He was there in her dreams, her nightmares. She pushed away, but he kept finding her._

_"You can never hide from me Phoebe." He whispered in her ear. She felt the heat of his breath on her skin as she fought back only to feel the pain of another punch to he ribs._

Phoebe bolted up as she pushed away at the air where he was standing. "Nooooo!" she screamed, as she threw the blankets to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she cried openly. Pulling her body tight around herself,

Prue wrapped her own arms around her sister as she cried out in fear and pain. She looked up at Piper and the worry for both of them was etched in Pipers face. What was Phoebe hiding? And why wouldn't she tell them about it?


	5. Chapter 5

Piper sat in the chair on the deck looking out to the back yard. Her thoughts started on Phoebe butt hen shifted to her one true love. Would she ever get him back?

"I'm sorry."

"Hey Phoebs. And why are you sorry?" Piper patted the spot in the chair beside her.

Phoebe walked over and sat next to Piper reaching out and taking her hand in hers.

"I should have just agreed. I was selfish."

"Phoebe this was not your fault. It's theirs and their stupid rules."

"I should have been more supportive Piper. Then you two would have been married faster. You waited for me to agree to it."

"Phoebe." Piper looked at her sister. She wasn't sure if trying to get her to open up now was a great idea or not.

It was as if Phoebe had a sixth sense on what Piper was about to say.

"Piper I'm fine. We need to focus on you and getting Leo back."

"I'm just worried about you Phoebs. And so is Prue. We want you to tell us what's going on."

Phoebe looked down at her hands before she looked back up to Piper.

"Pipe. It's been almost a week since my last nightmare. It's over. It's done."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked unconvinced.

Phoebe wasn't even sure herself what to say. So she squeezed Pipers hand and stood up.

"Lets go get Leo back." She said as he turned ands walked away.

He got on the next plane. He was almost done. His last stop before he flew into San Francisco. How many now had it been? Four? Five? No four. This one would be five. His last stop. Before the real fun started.

"Ladies and gentleman. Thank you for flying United Airline. Your flight from Billings, Montana to Eureka California should be approximately 1 and a half-hours. The skies are clear and we don't anticipate any delays." He once again listened to the safety drills but his mind wondered on what he had done and what he was to do.

Everyone he remembered vividly. First it was Pittsburgh, then Hanover. Then he went south to Texas. First Odessa and then the ever known El Paso. But with each one he felt the urge to go to her. But he waited. He had to complete the cycle. With each victim had had curved the initial of the city he was in. now the last city. Then he would go to her. To them.

She tossed as the nightmare consumed her. She tried to push it away like before. But she couldn't it was too strong. Each and every time she had fought but it kept coming. How was she supposed to save the next one if she didn't even know what it was or where the next one would be?

She knew one thing though he was getting closer. She couldn't explain it; it was something that she knew deep inside. With each kill he was close to her. She had a nightmare with each kill and what was happening was no mystery to her. He carved each letter in their chests. Each letter represented her. But why her? How was this killer drawn to her? The question screamed out to her as she once again woke from her nightmare. Her screams she knew would wake at least one sister probably both.

Prue was the first to rush past the open door and into her room. Seeing Phoebe sitting up gasping for a breath was more then she could take. As she wrapped her arms around her sister letting her cry out into her chest. No words where spoken as she did the best to comfort her.

Piper sat down gently on the bad and looked up at Prue. The look passing between them was a before full of love and worry.

"I wish they would at least send Leo back so we knew what the hell was going on."

"Prue."

"What Piper? They pull him out of here like the cops and hardened criminal. The only thing he did was fall in love."

"Prue please."

Prue looked over at Piper and could see the tear glistened in her eyes. Reaching over she took one hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm sorry honey. I just want you to be happy."

"I know." Piper turned her gaze back to Phoebe. "So any ideas?"

"No. There is nothing in the Book, but I know she is getting premonitions but of what I dont understand. Some guy killing women." Prue ran her hand over the back of Phoebes head. Protecting in the only way she could giving her the support she needed.

Phoebe sniffed back her tears as she rested her head on Prue. She listened to the conversation they were having about Leo but added no comments of her own. Like Prue she too wished they would send him back so they could figure out what was going on. She wanted these nightmares to end. She had not yet told her sisters of the letters that he had etched in each victim right before he killed them. She didn't want them to worry. They had to focus on getting Leo back for Piper somehow.

She knew she would have to soon or they would never figure out what was wrong.

"Guys. Why dont we ask Darryl?" she said quietly as she wiped away her tears.

Prue and Piper looked at her not seeing what Darryl could do to bring Leo back.

"Phoebe I dont see." Piper started

"No about my nightmares. Maybe he knows of something of the killings."

"It's worth a try." Piper agreed wanting the late night screams to stop as much as every one else in the Manor.

"Ok. We'll call him in the morning." Prue agreed wanting peace to return to the Manor soon.

Phoebe looked down at her hands before she said anything more.

"There is one more thing that we need to ask Darryl. One that will help." She wasn't sure how do approach the next step but she knew she had to and she knew she should have said something a long time ago.

She could feel the stares of both sisters as they waited for her to go on.

"In each nightmare right before he kills her. He." She stopped and pushed the image out of her mind as she closed her eyes. She felt Pipers hands on hers. He carves a letter in their body. Just a small one on her chest or stomach, somewhere very visible. Then he drives the knife into the letter."

Piper closed her own eyes at the image Phoebe had just drawn for her and Prue.

"Phoebe why didn't you tell us before." Prue asked. She was mad that her sister had not told them but she was also disturbed at the pictures that Phoebe had to see almost every night.

"It didn't seem that important at first." She said shakily as she felt Prues arm wrap around her.

"At first. Then why now does it?" Piper looked at her with new concern.

She looked at her hands that were intertwined with Pipers. She felt the confusion inside her as she fought against what she knew would happen.

"Each letter was different. He." She paused again knowing what would happen. "He spelt my name." She said barely above a whisper.

Prue nearly exploded after she realized what she had heard Phoebe say.

"WHAT! Phoebe why didn't you tell us?"

"Prue. I agree but I dont think yelling is the right approach right now."

Piper there is a maniac out there killing women that Phoebe has been having nightmares about for the past few weeks and you can sit there and tell me that yelling isn't helping."

"How do you think I felt Prue? Seeing each girl getting beat and raped and then this animal carving letters. Letters that spelt my name, into their flesh and then stabbing them. Is it demon is this really happening or is it something that I'm supposed to stop?" Phoebe yelled back. Lack of sleep and being generally scared fueling her won rage as her tears started down her face.

Prue looked down at both her sisters on the bed. Taking a breath she realized that Phoebe was right. This was hard on her.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you should have told us. We could have figured it out sooner."

"I know. But I didn't really realize that it was my name till the 'B'. Or maybe deep inside I didn't want to see it was my name."

"Ok look lets get some rest and then tomorrow we can call Darryl. Maybe there is more to this then Phoebe is seeing." Piper suggested as she ran her hand own Phoebes back. She wanted to be more like Prue and yell at Phoebe for not telling them. But she tried to keep the level head and remain the ever middle sister.

It wasn't long till Phoebe was back to sleep curled up against Piper.

"Piper."

"Let it go Prue. We'll deal with it later." Piper said as she looked up at her sister. Everything was happening to fast. First Leo being taken the way he was. Then Phoebe waking up with nightmare's. And those nightmares turning into something. But she had a feeling that the nightmare that had been occurring for weeks before Leo was even taken were something different than the last ones.

He sat at his desk working on his latest paper work. Looking up at his partner his mind turned to a time not that long ago to his last one. Killed in the line of duty defending a friend. He missed Andy and it was only a few months ago that he found out what was really going on at the Halliwell Manor. It was times like this when he handled a normal case that he really thought about what the girls were into. Fighting a different kind of evil. One that could claim their lives; as much as their souls.

He recalled back to a phone call he had gotten a week or so ago. One of Phoebs old friends from NYC. He had listened to the man speak and had contacted the NYPD. The report that was faxed to him had everything that had happened in NY to Phoebe in it. The first attack and the following one. He read the name again of the attacker and the shock still hit him. The name was one that he thought he would never see. But there it was in black and white along with the photo. How could that even be?

He pieced together what he had and what he knew. Then it made sense. After Phoebe had returned from NYC he remember seeing something. He got up and walked to the filing cabinet near his desk. Flipping through some old files he pulled the one out that he was looking for.

Pulling out the paper he was looking for he went back to his desk. Taking the new file and the piece of the old one he laid the pictures side by side.

His mind wandered back to the at day they had the arrest warrant in their hands.

"Andy look this cant be right." Darryl tried to keep pace with Andy Trudeau. They had a arrest warrant in their hand and he was more then eager to serve it. But Darryl was also concerned that his partner might do something else. "Andy this isn't even our case."

"It is now." Andy shot back as he quickened his pace down the hall. People had their eyes on them but they didn't care it was their job.

Darryl followed his partner as he nearly broke down the office door.

"Get up you piece of shit!" Andy yelled at him as he grabbed him by the collar and threw him face down on the desk.

"Andy!" Darryl tried to stop him but his partner was led by his rage.

"What is this? What in the world is going on?"

"You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney." Darryl read him his rights as Andy put on the cuffs and pulled him to his feet. Using every muscle and will power in his body not to beat the crap out of the guy right there

"Attorney. You're going to need the attorney for police brutality and false arrest." The man protested."

"Tell it to the warrant. You bastard. How could you?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

Andy slapped the warrant to his face so he could see that Andy was serious.

"Here's my warrant tell it to the judge. You are under arrest for the assault and rape to Phoebe Halliwell when you were in NYC."

Darryl was broken from his thoughts of the past when he felt the hand on his shoulder

"Morris you got a call. Its Prue Halliwell."

"Prue?"

"Line one."

Before Darryl even picked up the phone he looked back on the picture. "How could you Roger? You were engaged to her sister once."


	6. Chapter 6

Prue sat on the couch waiting for Darryl. There was something in his voice on the phone that made her think that something was bothering him and she wanted to know what it was. He said he would come by and discuss it at the Manor. What he didn't know, was that Phoebe had never told either sister about what happened, and she sure didn't tell Prue that it was Roger.

Prue saw Phoebe walk down the stairs and turn for the kitchen. "Phoebs."

Phoebe looked up and locked eyes with Prue. She didn't need to be standing right next to her sister to know what was in those eyes. "Prue I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have but at first it was just a letter."

"I know, and that is not what I wanted to say. I wanted to say that Darryl is on his way over here with some information on your guy. But he also wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Oh."

"He didn't say. Just that he needed to talk to you about something."

"Ok. I'll be out back."

"Phoebe."

Phoebe looked back at Prue. "I will Prue I promise." She answered before Prue could even ask the question.

Prue watched her disappear towards the kitchen. Something was going on in her little sisters head, and she was going to find out what it was, sooner or later.

Piper watched from the distance the conversation that Prue and Phoebe had. She knew that Prue was disappointed in Phoebe for not telling them about the letters. But she also knew that her sister was sorry for not telling them, and that it wouldn't happen again. But she, like Prue, knew that Phoebe was hiding something big.

* * *

Darryl walked up the steps to the Manor like he had on so many occasions. But this was different some how. Maybe it was what he had to tell them. as he reached for the bell the door opened revealing a very tired looking Phoebe. 

"Premonition?"

"Intuition. I heard you pull up." She said as she opened the door and let him in.

"Phoebe maybe I should talk to you first. Unless you want your sisters around."

The tone in Darryl's voice was cause enough for concern. But she didn't know why he would offer for her sisters to be there. "I don't understand Darryl."

"I have some news about what happen to you in NYC."

Her face turned almost ashen as his words rang through her mind. But she quickly recovered and closed the door as she stepped outside. "I'm not sure I know what you are talking about Darryl."

"Then why did you come out here and close the door. Wait. They dont know. Phoebe how could you not tell them. Especially Prue."

"Darryl nothing happened to me in NYC." She nearly yelled at him.

"Oh ok. Right, that is why then they let him out."

Phoebe took a step back as his words slammed into her. "He. They." She felt her knees get weak as she grabbed on to the railing

"Let him out. He appealed and the police officer that could I.D. him died a few months ago. He got away with it Phoebe." Darryl explained everything to her from the call that he had gotten from Clay. "He wanted me to keep an eye on you, but he didn't want you to know. Afraid of how you would react I guess. Phoebe why didn't you ever tell Prue and Piper?"

Phoebe sat on the front steps trying to process everything. "I couldn't. Prue and I had the big fight before I left. And then when I got home everything happened so fast. And he was out of my life. He couldn't hurt me anymore." She felt the tears starting to cascade down her face.

Darryl placed a reassuring hand on her back.

"Phoebe the killings that Prue asked me to look into. It's some crazy working his way across the country. And he was carving letters in all his victims. But I don't think its Roger. I spoke with the detective in charge of the case out there. It's not his MO. But you already knew that."

"Who...Who said it was him?"

"Nobody. I just thought you might think it is if your are seeing the killings. And that the letters so far have spelt your name." Darryl looked at her for a reaction, "Phoebe you have to tell them."

"I can't Darryl. It's. I just can't." Phoebe buried her face in her hands as her emotions ran from her.

"Phoebe they love you and they will support you in this."

Phoebe looked up out to the horizon. Seemingly looking for the right answer. "I know and I will. But right now we have to figure out this other thing. So I can at least get a descents night sleep." Phoebe stood up and wiped away her tears and turned for the Manor.

* * *

"Prue would you stop worrying." 

"Piper it's what I do. Besides they have been out there an awful long time. What is so important that they couldn't discuss it in the Manor?"

"I don't know but I'm sure that when one of them is ready they will tell us. Now sit." Piper reached up and grabbed Prue by the arm and pulled her to the couch. Though as soon as she sat down she stood back up again at the sound of the front door opening. "Phoebs?"

Phoebe led Darryl into the living room and took a seat in the chair away from her sisters. She knew what she had to do, but she also knew if she got to close that she would probably break down right then and there and she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Phoebe you ok?" Piper looked at her sister concerned

"Yeah, but it would seem we have a crazy loose in the country somewhere according to Darryl."

Darryl explained to him what he knew about the rape, murders around the country over the past few weeks. "And every time this guy kills he carves a letter in the victim. And that is also the first letter of the city he is in. Pittsburgh, Hanover, Odessa."

"Point is Darryl it also spells Phoebe. Where's the connection?" Prue insisted as she watched Phoebe seem to draw into her own world.

"You tell me. I was thinking it was her power of premonition that drew her to him. Maybe you guys are meant to stop this."

"What do you think Phoebe?"

"Huh? What?"

"Phoebe what do you think? Is that why you are getting these nightmares?" Prue asked as Piper looked on seeing as well Phoebe withdraw into somewhere else.

Phoebe looked out the window, "Maybe."

Prue stood up and placed a hand on Darryl's shoulder, "Thanks for coming by Darryl. If we find anything else out we'll let you know."

Piper kept her eye on Phoebe as Prue showed Darryl the door. She didn't say anything as much as she wanted to, she knew she would have to wait for Phoebe to start something. Though Prue had a different approach.

Prue closed the door behind Darryl and rested her hand on the back of the door for moment before going back to the living room. She looked at Piper who looked as concerned as she was. But when her eyes cast to her baby sister she wanted to scream at her to talk to them but she knew that wasn't right either.

"Phoebe what's going on?" Prue asked though a bit harsher then she wanted.

"Nothing."

"Bull. I know you. And I know when something is wrong."

"Oh really. Do you Prue. Do you know when something is bothering your poor baby sister. You don't know me Prue. If you did then we would have had this conversation a long time ago."

"Phoebe we just want to help. But we can't if you don't tell us what's the matter. We can't guess." Piper said as she stood and went to Phoebe. She was trying to play her role. The middle sister. Keep the peace.

Phoebe looked at Piper and then past her to Prue. She wanted to yell out at them but she couldn't. She felt her emotions rushing forward. "I... I can't." She nearly whispered back as she ran from the room and up the stairs. Leaving behind two very confused sisters.

Piper turned around and watched as Phoebe ran from the room and caught the look on Prues face, knowing it mirrored her own. "What. What just happened here?"

"I don't know but I think we should go and find out." Prue took a step towards the stairs only to have Pipers hand on her arm.

"Maybe we should give her some time Prue."

Prue looked up the stairs where Phoebe had gone and then back to Piper, "Not this time. Come on." She said as she took Piper's hand and made her way up the stairs to Phoebe.

They reached the second landing and headed straight for Phoebes room only to find it empty. Looking at each other they both knew where she had gone. And the loud crash emanating from the attic confirmed their suspicions.

They were running up the stairs afraid of what they would find. "Phoebe." They both cried out as they entered the attic. But what they found was not a demon or warlock, but it may as well have been as Phoebe grabbed another book and threw it across the room.

"Damn you!" as she grabbed onto a lamp and threw it at the wall, only to have Piper freeze it before it crashed.

Phoebe grabbed at anything that she could get her hands on, as she threw everything around the attic. She didn't even notice that her sisters where standing at the doorway.

They watched, as Phoebes world seemed to crash around her. It wasn't until she grabbed at the podium that held their BOS that she fell slowly to her knees as she leaned against the podium as her tears ran down her face.

Prue and Piper both walked to her as they then bent down and gathered her in their arms. As Phoebe buried her face into Prues chest she cried out everything that she had been holding in since the first attack.

Time seemed to stand still, as the three of them sat on the floor and the older two gave what comfort they could to the youngest. Though still not knowing what was happening.

Prue held Phoebe close to her as she cried in her arms. She would wait till her sister was ready to talk to them. Right then she just wanted to be there for her.

She didn't even know how she found the strength to speak. But somehow the words started to come out. She told them about what had been happening in NYC and about the attacks around the city, when she was there.

"It was suppose to be the perfect romantic evening. But then Clay had to work late. I took the cab home. I was fishing for my keys when everything suddenly went all wrong." She started to tell them what happened. "He was too... Strong. I...I couldn't fight him off." She let her tears go again, as Prue held her close feeling her own tears running down her face. How could this happen to her baby sister and she not know?

Piper took Phoebes hand in hers as she listened to her story. She didn't know. She had called Phoebe every week and she never said anything.

"Phoebe. Why all of a sudden?" Piper asked the question after a few more moments of tears between them.

"He came after me again a few weeks later." She spoke as if she was on auto-pilot. "He said he would always find me." She rested her head against Prue. Not sure how much more her own emotions could take. "That was what Darryl wanted to tell me." She wiped away the tear on her face only to have more follow. "He... He's out. They let him go." She got out as she was once again lost to her emotions.

Prue held her stunned as she looked at Piper and could see that she too was stunned at what Phoebe said. "What do you mean they let him go?"

Phoebe explained what Darryl had told her earlier on the steps. "I never saw him. I couldn't testify that it was him. And the officer that did died. So when he appealed he got out because no one could say it was him."

"Phoebe who was it?"

"I don't know Prue, I didn't see him. I couldn't fight him." She cried again as all her emotions were let out even more. She thought she had cried out every tear, but there was more. She couldn't tell them. She couldn't tell Prue it was Roger. She couldn't tell her big sister that he raped her in NYC, and before, here, in San Francisco, when they were engaged.


	7. Chapter 7

He stepped from the plane taking in the salty air. Even that far from the water he could smell it. It was different here then the East Coast. He wasn't sure why but he could smell the difference. Getting in the cab he gave the driver the address to his condo. Soon he would end it all. He could taste her again and have his last say. But then his mind started to form a different plan. He was going on a guess but he had a feeling that he was right. If not then it was all over.

He had followed what they had all done with their lives. Prue working at 415 magazine. Piper owning a popular nightclub and Phoebe back to school. Everything was perfect. As he smiled to himself as he formed a new plan.

* * *

Phoebe slept in the comfort of Prues warm embrace. She had eventually cried herself to sleep after telling her sisters everything that had happened to her. Using her power, Prue had gently lifted Phoebe from the floor and took her down stairs to her own bed. "How could this have happened Piper? I was supposed to protect her." 

"Prue you can't blame yourself."

"I pushed her away Piper! I accused her of hitting on Roger and that pushed her right into danger."

"Prue, we both know she probably would have left anyway. She needed to find her own path after Grams died. Like we did."

"I should have just believed her Piper. Then none of this would have happened."

"You don't know that."

Prue looked down at the sleeping form of her baby sister. _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you baby._ She said in her mind as she brushed back the hair from Phoebes face. "Piper why don't you go to the club. I'll stay home tonight with Phoebs."

"No I think we should both stay."

"She would want you to go Pipe."

"I know she would, but I'm staying home." Piper said as she bent down and placed a kiss on the top of Phoebes head. "She needs us both now Prue. More so then she ever has."

"I know." Prue agreed as she looked down at her sleeping sister, "I'm glad she finally told us."

"Me too." Piper agreed quietly as she watched her baby sister sleep.

* * *

He watched their ever move. Days turned into weeks, as he formed his plan more so in his mind. He watched as each one left the Manor every day. One by one they went about their day. Though when he saw her he felt his rage build inside him. She had ruined everything for him. He had everything he needed with Prue, then she ruined it. Getting Prue to break up with him. That was when he went on his business trip to NYC and found her. It was easy to find her, he just had to find her friends and he had contacts all over the big apple for that. They were easy enough to find. 

The two of them had everything, but Phoebe had to go and ruin it. That was why he had going after her. He wanted her to pay for what happened to them. He wanted Prue the first time he saw her. And he had her too. But the night that he took Phoebe he had to cover for himself as Prue came home early. He told her that Phoebe had come on to him, and she believed it. Until a few days later when she came by and called off the engagement. Leaving the ring on the coffee table.

He wanted to get at Phoebe for the lies she had told her sister. He did in NYC until that police office came by and ruined everything. But now. Now he would finish what he started just over two years ago in his condo.

He spotted her sitting in the outdoor café with her friends. He watched as they laughed at each others comments. Her smile was the same as he remembered it. Nothing about her had changed. Watching for cars he stepped across the street heading straight for her. "Prue?"

Prue looked around at the sound of her name and saw him walking towards him. She hadn't seen him in nearly three years. "Roger? Hi."

"I thought I saw you sitting here. How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Good, I just got back into town. I was back east working on a big project for the museum back there. You know me. Always looking for new opportunities."

"And doing anything to get what you want." Prue shot back, remembering what he had done to her project after she had broken up with him. Taking the credit for all the work she had done and stealing it from her.

"I deserved that." he sat down next to her. "Look Prue, I know that we didn't exactly end things on the right foot."

"You stole a project from me."

"No, I mean us. Let me make it up to you. Dinner tonight? What do you say?"

Prue looked at him and thought for the half second it took for her to make up her mind.

"I don't think so Roger. What is in the past is best left there." She stood up and cast her glance back to her friends. "I gotta run. I'll see you guys later." Picking up her bag she turned back to Roger. "Good bye Roger." She finished as she walked towards the restaurant and out to her car.

He watched as she walked away from him. "The game begins Prue. Let the game begin." He said to himself. Knowing what he would do next.

* * *

Phoebe walked up the stairs to the Manor and grabbed the mail on her way in. Flipping through the bills and letters she pulled out the one addressed to her. No stamp, no return address. 

She made her way to the living room and opened the envelope. Inside was a picture of Prue with her friends in an outdoor café. _'She's with me. Come to the apartment and nothing will happen.'_ She felt the air rush from her lungs as her world turned black and white. Pain as he hit her over and over. Her sister watching and not doing anything. She gasped as she came out of it. Trying to get oxygen back inside her. "Prue." She said quietly to herself as she dropped the letter and ran for the front door.

"Phoebe? Is that you?" Piper called out as she came from the kitchen into the living room. having heard the door slam shuts.

She walked into the empty living room. Looking around for the sister she knew had come in. She spotted the mail on the table and the letter on the floor with the picture. Her heart wanted to stop as she read what it said.

Piper knew who it was without even the name being signed. Phoebe had just told them not that long ago that the guy who raped her in NYC was out. And she had a feeling that he was coming for her. The one person that survived his attack.

Piper grabbed the cordless and dialed Prues cell. _'The cellular customer is not in the calling area. Please hang up and try your call again." _"Damn. LEO!** Damn it. I need him**!" Piper called out trying her next best option, but got nothing. She ran up the stairs to the attic hoping that maybe there was something there that would help her find her sisters. She recalled the look of fear in Phoebes face the night she had told her and Prue what happened in NYC.

Her thoughts also went to the fact that Phoebe had said she didn't know who it was. If that was the case how would she know where to go now? Flipping through the book she was looking for anything that would help her find her sisters.

* * *

Phoebe looked up at the condo block before her. She felt her fear rising with each step. But she had to do this to save Prue. 

She went to knock on the door when the memories of the last time she was there crashed around her. She felt ever hit he gave her and every touch he made. The threat to hurt her sisters if she ever said anything to them. He said it in NYC too. Both times he attacked her there he threatened her sisters. He knew that she would never say anything to protect them. Closing her eyes she knocked on the door.

"Its open Phoebe."

She reached down and turned the handle. Slowly opening the door she saw him across the room, in the shadow of the patio door.

"Come in and close the door."

She did as he asked before turning to face him

"Where is she?"

"Oh you will find out soon enough. Now come over here."

Phoebe stood in the spot near the door.

"I said come here Phoebe. You don't want me to hurt her do you?"

Phoebe could hear the violence in his voice. She took a hesitant step forward though casting her eyes around looking for her sister. She was almost to him when he reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her to him, causing her to let out a scream

He held his hand over her mouth as he bent close to her. Holding her back to his chest he whispered to her, "Don't scream and I may let you both live. Did you get my message, that I sent you from each stop in the country I made?"

"That was you?"

"Yes. I did it to let you know I was coming for you. We have some unfinished business you and me."

"Let Prue go."

"I don't think so Phoebe. You ruined everything we had. You poisoned her mind to me. After you left she broke off the engagement. It was your fault."

"You brought it on yourself!" Phoebe hissed back at him not letting him win.

He spun her around and slammed his fist into her stomach causing her to keel over in pain as she gasped for air.

"You will pay Phoebe." He said as he slammed the back of his hand to her face sending her crashing to the ground.

* * *

Piper heard the door open and close. Running down the steps to the main floor she had hoped that her sister had second thoughts and had come back for her. But when she saw the ice blue eyes looking back at her, her hope was dashed. "Prue? I thought?"

Prue looked up as she saw Piper run down the stairs, "What? Piper what's wrong?" Prue asked seeing the confusion and fear in her sisters face.

Piper went to the living room and handed Prue the letter and picture. "This is what's wrong."

Prue took them both in her hand and felt her heart tighten as she to realized what had happened. He had tricked Phoebe into thinking that he had kidnapped Prue.

"Oh my god." Pre looked at her sister, "Piper, we have to find her. Fast."


	8. The End

She felt his hands on her body, moving her from the floor. She felt her world coming in and out of focus after the hit he had struck her with across the face. She felt the tape covering her mouth and the rope cut into her wrists and ankles after he had thrust her hard onto a chair. She wanted her sisters to end it all. But she knew that Prue couldn't save her. She too was here somewhere.

"You fell right into my plan Phoebe. She isn't here, and she doesn't know it was me in NYC, and I know you never told her about the little fun we had here before you left for NYC. Kept that to yourself like I told you didn't you?" Roger leaned down and whispered to her.

She fought to stay conscious as he held her face in his hand.

"They will never find you Phoebe. It's over. But I think I will keep you here for a while. Have my fun as I get your sister back in my life." He stood up and slammed his fist into her stomach again, followed by another back hand leaving her sitting there limp, tied to the chair.

* * *

Prue grabbed the map of the city as Piper reached for the crystal from the trunk. Laying everything out they prayed that their scrying would find their sister before it was too late. Holding the crystal over the city they waited, though impatiently, for it to move across the city and land on the spot where she was.

Prue felt the tug of their magic as it pulled the crystal across the map. Swinging over parts of the city before zooming across and down landing solidly on one spot.

"Evergreen. Across town." Piper said as she started for the door.

Prue looked at the map as Piper started for the attic door. Though soon realizing that her sister was not behind her.

"Prue?"

" It can't be." Prue starred at where the crystals landed.

Piper walked back and looked at the map. Though not seeing what her sister was. "What couldn't be?"

"It. That." But Prue soon realized what she thought was true. "That bastard! I'll kill him!" she yelled as she grabbed Pipers hand and ran to the door and down the stairs.

Piper followed after her sister though still confused as to what was going on. "Prue what the hell are you talking about?" she asked as she got in Prues car, the door not even closed as the car backed down the driveway and out on the street.

"Roger."  
"What?"

"Roger. That is where the crystal stopped. On Rogers place."

"What? You've got to be kidding me. Why would he assault and rape our sister?"

"How the hell should I know, but when I get my hands on him I'll kill him!"

Piper could see the rage in her sister. Someone that was that close to her had down the unspeakable; he had hurt Prues baby girl.

Piper grabbed the door handle as Prue flew around the next corner. Screeching to the curb Piper watched as Prue sprang from the car the second it stropped, maybe sooner.

Piper got out of the car and ran after Prue. Not sure herself if she wanted to stop her sister from doing something stupid or help her. She had called Darryl on the way and knew that he would not be that far behind them. She just hoped that he would be there in time to stop Prue from doing something she would regret later.

Prue didn't even stop to knock at the door as she flung it off the hinges with her power. Barging into the room she scanned quickly looking for Phoebe or even Roger. The second she spotted him Piper watched as he flew across the room slamming into the wall across the apartment.

"You son of a bitch! Where is she?"

Roger looked up as Prue stepped towards him. "What? How?"

"Don't even try and rationalize this you bastard. Where is my sister?"

"Prue what are you talking about?"

Prue moved her arm with precision as Roger once again flew across the room. "I will ask you this again just once. The next time you will be out the window. Where is Phoebe?"

Roger wasn't sure how Prue was doing what was happening to him but he wasn't about to let her win that easily. "You kill me and you will never know where she is."

"You tell me now you piece of shit and I won't kill you right now." Prue hissed in his face, as she placed her boot against his chest.

"You can't kill me Prue. It's not in your blood." He nearly laughed at her as she pulled him to his feet.

"Prue let him go."

"Darryl he has Phoebe. And till I get the answer I want he is going to pay for every hurt he did to her."

Piper stood by and watched Prue toss Roger to one side of the living room. She didn't want to even get in the way of Prues wrath. In some ways she wanted to help her sister.

"Ok you know what, enough." Piper threw up her hands and froze Roger. "Darryl give us a minute here?"

"Piper you can't ask me to do that."

"I just did Darryl, this scum raped my baby sister twice. And now he has her somewhere where she is probably hurt and very scared of what he is going to do to her again."

"Piper."

"Darryl please. We won't do anything rash. We just want to find Phoebe." Piper looked at him giving him her unspoken promise that they would turn him over once they got what they wanted.

Darryl reluctantly turned around. "You have until the next squad car comes and then I'm coming back in here."

Piper unfroze Roger as Prue threw him again across the room.

Roger was not really sure what was going on. At first he saw his reprieve when he saw the officer at the door, but now he was gone. He played the only card he could and that was he knew Prue would not kill him. She wasn't the killing kind. But what he didn't know was how the hell she was throwing him around his condo.

Prue pushed his face into the floor with her foot against the back of his head. "No more chances Roger. You hurt my sister. And you knew that would hurt me. If you wanted to get at me for breaking up with you then you should have come after me. **_NOT MY SISTER!_** Now tell me where she is or they will be picking up your body parts off the sidewalk. And don't even think I won't do it. I've killed worse then you."

There was something he was reading in her voice that made he re-think his plan. But he wasn't ready to give up that easily. He rolled over and looked up at her. He could see her rage on her face. But all he did was smile back at her. "We had some more fun Prue. You remember how much fun we used to have."

All he did was enrage her more. As she planted the toe of her boot firmly in his ribs.

All he did was smile. He was enjoying the game even though he knew it was over.

"Piper start tearing this place apart. She's here somewhere." She glared down at Roger not taking her eyes off him.

"Prue."

"Go Piper!" Prue yelled at her sister. She just wanted this over with, and to find Phoebe.

Piper waved her hands freezing everything again, "No. We both look. He isn't going anywhere. Give him to Darryl. He can't hurt he,r or us, anymore." Piper tried to talk reason into her sister.

Piper took Prues hand in hers as they started to look around the apartment. Piper looked in the bedroom finding it empty. But the gasp she heard from the bathroom scared her as she ran towards the other room. She heard the door open but didn't even notice as Darryl walked back in.

"Phoebe? Oh God. Come on sweetie." Prue pulled her unconscious, naked sister, from the water filled tub.

Laying her on the floor they undid the ropes and removed the gage, as Prue began CPR.

"Phoebe don't you give up on me." She felt the hot tears running down her face as she pressed her hands into Phoebes chest.

Piper quickly joined Prue in CPR on their sister. Though her mind was thinking other thoughts. Thoughts of what he had done to their baby girl again.

Darryl watched from the other room as he picked Roger up from the floor and cuffed him. He couldn't help but notice the large grin on his face as he pushed him towards the door.

Piper prayed to everyone in heaven she knew. Grams, Mum, Andy, and even Leo and the elders. She just wanted her sister back. But as she heard the sound of the spitting water and the gasping for air she reached down and embraced her baby sister along with Prue.

"Ok honey, we got you, let it out." Prue wrapped her arms around Phoebe, as she cried in her arms.

The lights around the condo blinked red and blue, against every building in the area. Police cars and the ambulance, everyone was going about their jobs as they could. They had caught the murderer that was reeking havoc across the country, as well as the rapist that had stalked the streets of San Francisco three years earlier.

Prue had listened to Darryl in disbelief when he told them that Phoebe was not the only one in SF at the time. There was a string of them and they never caught him. He just disappeared.

"Yeah, disappeared to NYC." Prue answered, as she looked down at her sister on the ambulance stretcher. Curled in a ball.

Prue and Piper sat beside Phoebe as a police officer walked Roger to his car right past them. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down, as Phoebe got up and stepped away from her sisters and straight past the officer that he was with and slammed her fist into his jaw sending him flying backwards. Officers everywhere reacted quickly and grabbed her, pulling her back away from him. Her sisters taking her in their arms as they pulled her from the scene, fresh tear falling down her face as she collapsed into their arms.

They watched as someone tossed him in their squad car and drove off to the station.

The darkness enveloped her as she sprang up from her bed, kicking the covers off her body. She pulled her legs up close to her. The hot tears running freely as she buried her face into her knees. It was not that long that she felt the warm embrace of someone hugging her. She melted into the familiar loving arms, as she cried out her tears. It was over, he couldn't hurt her again; he couldn't hurt them.

The sound of the phone ringing in the background could be heard but she ignored it. She had to be there for her baby girl. "I'm sorry honey. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I should have just listened to you and none of this would have happened." Prue held Phoebe to her wishing her pain away.

Piper walked in the room pausing briefly at the door. They had been through so much in the last few weeks. "Phoebe. That was Darryl." Piper spoke softly to her sister. What she had to say would ease both her sisters' pain. She knew Prue was beating herself up over what happen. "It's over sweetie, he can't hurt you ever again. He killed himself in his cell last night."

Prue looked over at Piper and could see the tear forming at the corner of her eye. Reaching over she pulled her close. It was over. But she knew the day and maybe even weeks or months would still be hard on them. She knew it would be a long time till Phoebe stopped having nightmares: If ever. And she knew that Pipers heart ached for Leo. But she knew that together they would all get through it somehow. Their bond as sisters just got stronger as they fought through life together.

"Love you two." Phoebe sniffed out in a whisper.

"Love you too Phoebs." Prue and Piper said as they tightened their hug around each other.

The End

* * *

Once again thnx to all my reviewers.. I can see now deciding to post my fics here wasa good idea..I can't say enough how i enjoy coming home from work and seeing all my lil emails from reviews. it brightens my day..

Stay Charmed

Di


End file.
